


Perdão, ou ao menos algo parecido

by carolss



Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Narvin assistiu o sol nascer, olhando para os prédios da capital onde a maioria dos Gallifreyanos ainda dormiam sem estarem cientes que eles estavam em guerra. E que a culpa era dele.





	Perdão, ou ao menos algo parecido

Narvin assistiu o sol nascer, olhando para os prédios da capital onde a maioria dos Gallifreyanos ainda dormiam sem estarem cientes que eles estavam em guerra. E que a culpa era dele.

Como se ela pudesse ver o que estava se passando em sua cabeça Leela disse :

“Você fez um erro, acontece. É parte de ser humano”

“Eu não sou humano Leela, e um erro é um jeito bem brando de colocar o que eu fiz. Eu coloquei um alvo na nossa espécie para os daleks, eu comecei uma guerra. A história nunca vai me perdoar. Romana nunca vai me perdoar”

“Você a ama” Leela diz, não é uma pergunta.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que dissesse isso Narvin negaria, até ficaria insultado com a insinuação que os seus sentimentos pela presidente não eram exclusivamente profissionais. Mas Leela tinha visto como ele tinha ficado quando ele achou que Romana estava morta, ela tinha tinha visto quando ele disse  _“Gallifrey não pode continuar sem Romana”_ e os segundos seguintes em que ele percebeu que isso não era verdade, Romana tinha salvo Gallifrey, ela tinha consertado tudo e embora o planeta tivesse perdido uma ótima líder este poderia continuar sem ela  _“Eu não posso continuar sem Romana”_ ele percebeu, ele disse, e aí ele foi fazer a coisa mais egoísta que ele já tinha feito em toda a sua vida.

“Romana me odeia agora”

“Ela não te odeia, ela está com raiva de você. Isso não é o mesmo que ódio. Confie em mim, eu tenho experiencia com essa situação”

“Você está me comparando com Andred ?”

“Sim eu estou. Ele fez erros terríveis mas suas intenções foram boas e puras, eu vim a apreciar isso após a sua morte”

“Então do jeito que você vê Romana talvez venha a me perdoar quando eu estiver morto”

“Talvez antes, eu tenho fé”

Narvin respirou fundo, ele não tinha fé. Apenas um pouquinho de esperança.


End file.
